Two Sides: One Final
by sammiiee.rawrr
Summary: This story isn't based on a real movie. It has been inspired by several movies and has a real life experience in the story from myself. Please review as this is my first ever story.


_**Kay so,**_

_**This is my first story. It is based on a real life event that has happend to me but I have made it in a movie style like way. I would really appreciate some reviews on how I can make this story so much better. 3 Love youuu!**_

* * *

"Serena! WAKE UP!" yelled Serena's mother "You're going to be late for your first day back at school!" Serena rubs her eyes and sits up in bed, looks in the mirror beside her and notices her horrible bed hair she has a lot of work to do before she can go down stairs and eat breakfast.  
After a good 15 minutes of picking the perfect 'first day' outfit and styling her hair she goes down stairs to eat breakfast, of course her little brother Jacob is already there he's only in year 7 so you can understand his excitement about going to his first day of high school.  
"Mum where is my training kit?" Serena asked.  
"It should be in your room but check near the back door" her mother replied looking around near the back door.  
"I'LL GET IT!" Jacob yelled and he got up and ran to get her training kit  
"did he get any sleep last night or is he just that excited?" Serena asked  
"Trust me sweetie, you have NO idea how excited he is" Her mother replied. Serena and her mum had a giggle just as Jacob came back with her kit.  
"Here it is Serena!" he said  
"Thanks Jacob" she replied giving him a little shove on the head.  
"CAN WE GO TO SCHOOL NOW" Jacob pleaded, their mother just looked at him and gave him a smile  
"Alright you two let's get in the car!" and off they went.  
Her mother drops Serena and Jacob off at Picktree High School in the heart of Sydney. Jacob see's some of his friends and runs over to them Serena just stands at the front of the school looking at the overhead sign which read 'Picktree High School' which was home of the Picktree Bears, the undefeated netball team in which Serena captains. This year is Serena's senior year and she plans on having the best year possible not only with her schooling but with her netball too. 

"HEY BABY!" a familiar voice yelled out.  
Serena turned around and there he was her amazing boyfriend Jake. He was perfect! He was tall, lean, sweet, and AMAZINGLY gorgeous. They have been dating since they were in year 9.  
"Hey babe" Serena replies as he takes her hand and walks with her towards her locker and who else would be waiting by her locker then her best friend and vice captain of the team Nicole.  
"SERENA!" Nicole screamed as she ran up to her best friend and gave her a huge hug  
"Hey Nikki how was your holidays?"  
"Oh you know, boring. But I'm so glad to be back so we can end our senior year undefeated for the 4th year in a row!"  
"Hells yeah!" Serena exclaimed giving Nicole a hi-5  
Just then the bell rang and all the students hurried off to homeroom, the netball team are all in the same homeroom. As soon as Serena walked into the classroom she got swarmed by her team.  
"SERENA!" She heard about 7 times at once  
As she is laughing at her friends she greets each one by giving them a hug.  
"Hey Jasmine" "Hey Amanda" "Hey Yasmine" "Hey Caity" "Hey Nadine" "Hey Hannah"  
"How was your holidays?" Yasmine asked  
"Yeah it was good, but I'm just happy to be back I missed you guys!" she said as the whole team gathered into a group hug  
"Alright, Alright SIT DOWN" their homeroom teacher screamed.  
The team would not stop talking the whole of homeroom. 

The first day seemed to go by so quickly Serena didn't even notice it was 3 o'clock which meant one thing...Netball try-outs. No one ever tries out because they don't want to ruin the team they already have so they just call it another training session.  
"Okay girls!" Serena said while they were in the change room "This year is our senior year, this is our last year to once again prove that the Picktree Bears are a force to be reckoned with. We are going to become 4 time champions!"  
"By beating whoever is in our path, even if it means humiliating those pathetic wannabes from Rendlebrook...AGAIN" yelled Nicole,  
the team broke out into fits of cheers and out they went for training.  
All the team regrettably didn't train during the holidays so the first training session was tough and painful.  
They ran 5 laps of the court, did ball skills, fitness training then had a quick game against each other to end the session. Seeing as it was past 5 Serena thought she better tell the team to go home.  
"Alright, that's it for today go home and get some rest cause we will be doing this all again tomorrow" Serena said painfully. The team goes back to the change room and Serena naturally checks her phone to see if Jake texted her, there was a message but it was from her mum "Hey sweet heart when you get home from training me, you and Jacob need to have a sit down I have something I need to tell you both"  
"What do you think that's about" Nikki asked Serena concerned  
"I wouldn't have the slightest clue man, guess I gotta go home to find out. I'll be on MSN tonight and tell you about it." Serena replied  
"Yeah alright, well my dad is here he's taking me out to dinner. Talk later, see you girls!"  
"Bye Nicole!" the team said.

It was 5:30 by the time Serena got home, Jacob and her mum were sitting in the lounge room waiting for her it looked like a real serious moment.  
"Come sit down Serena" her mother asked  
"Mum, what's going on? This is kind of starting to freak me out" Serena replied  
"Well..." her mother began "My company has offered me a promotion..."  
"WOW! Mum that great!" Serena intruded  
"Serena let me finish please" "Oh, I'm sorry"  
Her mother continued "This promotion is such a great opportunity and I couldn't pass it up..."  
"I don't get it, why does this affect us mum?" Jacob asked eagerly  
"Well, kids we have to move...into western Sydney..."  
There was silence, dead silence for a good 7 minutes Serena sat there next to her brother absolutely shocked. How could her mother do this! This was Serena's SENIOR YEAR and now she has to move to a totally different school and most importantly she has to leave her netball team behind!  
"Mum, I love you and everything but there is no way I'm moving to western Sydney! My life is here!" Serena exclaimed  
"I know sweet heart and I know it's going to be hard but I'm asking you both to please understand why I need you to do this, this promotion is a once in a life time chance for me. Western Sydney is a beautiful place. The house is already paid for by my company and they are covering you and Jacob's schooling..." her mother said.  
"Jacob, what do you think about this?" Serena asked her little brother  
"If it's for Mum I'll go, we owe it to her Serena I mean she DID give birth to us and all..." he replied  
"Please Serena, please I need you both with me for me to do this" her mother pleaded with her daughter"  
"Alright, alright I'll go but don't expect me to like it right away" Serena said  
"I would expect nothing less sweetie" her mother said while giving Jacob and Serena a huge hug  
"thankyou kids, I promise you won't regret this"  
"It's okay mum" Jacob told his mother  
"Hey mum..." Serena asked  
"What's up?" Her mother replied looking at her daughter anxiously  
"Just out of curiosity, what school will me and Jacob be going to?"  
"I believe it's called Rendlebrook High School; they have a netball team there so that should be alright for you. Well I better start helping you kids pack!"  
RENDLEBROOK HIGH SCHOOL? RENDLEBROOK! You honestly have to be kidding me! Serena sat on the lounge with the biggest shocked look on her face. Not only does she have to leave everything behind here, but she has to start fresh at the school her now old school has beaten in the netball championships for 3 years in a row! This is not going to be fun to tell the girls and Jake!  
She needs to call a team meeting NOW! She grabs her mobile phone and dials Nicole's number  
"Nikki get the girls and get Jake and come over NOW this is an emergency"  
"alright we'll be over soon!" Nikki said very concerned and hung up the phone  
This year is turning out to be a disaster! And it's only been one day into the school year!

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**PLEASE REVIEW 3**


End file.
